


The Road Trip.

by Drugedbyalex



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex danvers/maggie sawyer - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Angst and Humor, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, One Shot, Romance, Sanvers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8659402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drugedbyalex/pseuds/Drugedbyalex
Summary: After Maggie's bad break up Alex decides to drag Maggie into a road trip adventure, that'll hopefully make Maggie forget about her Ex-girlfiend. What will happen when things go from being platonic to something maybe a bit more than friends? Sanvers endgame.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've posted this on Ff.net but noticed that the fics here were significantly more =D; Anyway I do have another AU in mind let me know if you guys would like it.

The office was dark and quiet. Just the soft sound of her pen scratching the current papers she was working on, and her table lamp offering the _only_ dim light around her. It wasn't the first time she was the last to leave work. _In fact_ , It was such a regular occurrence that Alex didn't need to call to check if she was there or not. Which she did anyway, despite knowing the answer.

Ever since her last girlfriend broke up with her, she drowned herself in work. Any case that popped up, she took it and more often then not she finished it in less than a week.

Alex was always by her side of course, even though she didn't approve of the way Maggie was trying to move on. She was _still_ there, buying her her morning coffee, driving her to work when possible, helping her in solving a crime, and _sometimes_ when it comes down to it buying her ice cream and a cheesy chick flick just to get through a rough night.

For the past two months, that is _all_ she did. Took on case _after_ case, and by the time the weekend rolled around she went for the dive bar to meet up with Alex.

For _sixty-one days_ she lived her life like clockwork. Like she was some sort of programmed machine. If it weren't for Alex dragging her to the dive bar every weekend she might as well have _been one_.

She was signing the last couple of pages she had left before she called it a day, when _suddenly_ a catalogue of car rentals dropped at the top of her desk. She looked up, only to find _Alex Danvers_ crossing her arms, flashing a raised eyebrow and smirking _so darn_ cutely in the way she always dose. Maggie chuckled and picked the rectangular catalogue up to examine it.

" _Danvers_ , what is this?" She asked amusingly, in the last few months she got to know the older Danvers sister better, and throughout that short period of time she grew to realize that Alex was a girl who _always_ had something up her sleeve, and right now the short haired girl was _reeking_ with the aura of a plan.

"It's a catalogue," she replied broadly. Maggie tilted her head and smiled disapprovingly.

" _You know_ what I mean." She sighed placing the catalogue back down. Alex, and her _goddamn_ misleading signals.

Lately, for the past week all Alex had been trying to do was to _desperately_ get Maggie to go out. "Have fun," and, "Keep each other company." She reasoned countless times, but Maggie always turned it down. Not because she didn't want to have fun, or keep Alex Company but because _she just felt depressed_. And, she didn't need to spread her depression anywhere else.

Alex twitched her lips, and slightly squinted her eyes as if challenging Maggie on how much she wanted to know. _Somehow_ anything with these two ended up being a challenge, even trying to figure out who the most challenging one was, _was_ a challenge, but none of them were complaining.

She uncrossed her arms and placed them on the table as Maggie stared up at her, _actually_ accepting this silly challenge.

"You _need_ to get out, and since it's almost spring break _you_ and _I_ ," she picked up the catalogue and flagged it in Maggie's face smirking. "Are going on a road trip."

Maggie's eyes grew wide open while a sarcastic chuckle escaped her lips. She shook her head and stood up. This could possibly be _the most bizarre_ idea Danvers has had to date.

" _You're crazy_ , Danvers." She said while shaking her head, picking her jacket up from behind her chair. Alex followed her like a lost puppy.

" _Come on_ , Maggie. It's just for a week! Or 4 days if a weeks too much for you."

"I don't _exactly do_ road trips. The last time _I've ever even been_ on one was when I was nine, and _that_ was not a happy experience."

"Well, a road trip with me is _different_. We can go bowling, visit small town carnivals, oh-oh we can even eat greasy diner food, and get awkward tattoos."

" _Awkward tattoos?_ Alex I don't even like to spend more than 10 minutes in a car, and _you_ drive a _motorcycle_." She tried to justify as she reached her car, Alex still trailing behind her.

" _Oh come on_ , Maggie. It's going to be fun. You _need_ this, we _both_ do. Just trust me." She pleaded, her eyes pouting along with her lips. "Come on, am I really _that bad_?"

Maggie hated whenever she did that, she was _so freaking weak_ for Alex sometimes she _just hated it_ so much. Alex _loved it_ , she loved that she could bend the shorter girls will so many times like it was _nothing_. She could only count how many people she could do that to in _one_ _hand_ , with _two_ _fingers_ to spare.

It was something she never got tired of because she herself was _completely a fool_ for Maggie Sawyer. Ever since the day they met. They were both so _clueless-ly defenseless_ against each other, and as time progressed they became _glued together_.

Maggie sighed deeply watching Alex's beautiful brown orbs begin to glisten with hope, after seeing that there's _no way_ she could say no to Alex Danvers the "Puppy-dog face" master. With a sister like Kara, Alex was _bound_ to be a pro at that.

"Okay, _Okay_. You got me," Maggie sighed defiantly. "We can go on this _crazy_ road trip of yours, and get _weird awkward_ tattoos, and dine at _greasy disgusting_ diners,"

Alex squealed causing Maggie to smile so hard her dimples drilled wholes through her cheek. " _But,_ " Sawyer raised her hand to calm Alex down a bit.

"Know that I'm only doing this because _it's you_. If I really have to spend more than 10 minutes in a car, might as well be with someone I like _right?_ "

Alex pulled her into a bone-crushing hug as she squealed louder against Maggie's ear. _Normally_ , the Latin American didn't tolerate things like that, but with Alex it was _different_. With Alex _everything_ was different.

She finally pulled away, "You _won't_ regret this _I promise_." She spoke louder as she walked backwards to her motorcycle. She climbed it and put her helmet on.

"You'll see it'll be fun!" She screamed over the loud roar of her bike. Maggie just shook her head amusingly.

" _What have I gotten myself into?_ " she asked herself before leaving to begin packing for this _insane_ road trip.

* * *

"I thought you said _you knew_ how to read a map?" Maggie asked accusingly, while she drove.

Alex had an unfolded map, which was larger than a quilt, in her hands. She flipped it from side to side trying to figure out how to read it. Or how to even spot where they were, unfortunately she had _no luck_ on her side. It was like she was trying to unscramble jumbled Christmas lights, which have been knotted for years. She had no clue what she was doing, or where to even start.

They've been driving for about three hours. The first two went smoothly considering Maggie had the map, and Alex was the one driving. But, in order to avoid getting tired, they decided that every two hours they'd switch places. It was a good plan that was until Maggie figured out that they were _completely_ lost and in no way near Phoenix.

"Yeah, well I thought you meant something like a GPS." Alex confessed as she finally settled on holding the map in what she thought was the right way.

" _Everyone_ knows how to read a GPS, _Danvers_. It reads the map for you!"

" _Shh_ , I think I got it," The shorter haired girl waved her off. Maggie took her eyes of the road for a second to check if Alex really did get it.

" _Alex_ , you're holding it wrong."

" _Hmm_?" Alex's forehead scrunched as she tried to make sense of the scribbly lines on the map. Maggie would've been _a lot_ angrier if it wasn't _the darn cutest_ thing she'd ever seen. Even cuter than that annoyingly cute pout she often dose.

"It's upside down." She sighed out with a slight chuckle. Alex looked up at Maggie with red cheeks. The black haired girl was shaking slightly, trying to keep in her giggles.

For a DEO agent she was so clumsy, and childish. It was something Maggie usually lacked, and having Alex in her life just made it _brighter, lighter_. She needed that, considering she was always so serious, and in the dark. Alex was good for her; she brought her inner-kid. That was something that even her mother had difficulty doing.

She was often the one who made her play video games or pool, or even watch scary movies, and spend all night screaming as if they didn't fight monsters for a living? Alex was Maggie's _only_ escape from reality, and a _damn good_ escape it is.

"Are you _laughing_ at me?" she questioned challengingly, because to her this was not funny. Embarrassing, _yes_ , but funny? _Absolutely not_. She was almost _thirty_ and she couldn't even read a god damned map. To her it looked like nothing but _strings_ and _imaginary lines._

"This is pretty funny," Maggie confessed.

" _This is not funny!_ "

" _Be honest_ , Danvers." She laughed slightly. "This is _pretty funny._ " She looked at Alex with that smirk that always seemed to kill her. Her cheeks turned even redder as a feeble laugh tried to escape her lips. _Here we go again_ , acting childish.

"Just keep your eyes on the road, _Sawyer_." She shook her head while Maggie turned her attention to the road again still laughing, which finally let Alex's laughter leave too.

"This is significantly _so much better_ than listening to _"Life is a highway"_ by Rascal flats on repeat," the Latin American admitted.

" _Hey_ ," Alex pointed her index finger warningly at Maggie. "That song is _a gem_ for road trips. _Plus_ , I saw you mumbling the words the last time we played it."

"Like you gave me much of a choice,"

"You just don't want to admit that you like it." Alex smirked, "but _I_ know you do."

"You're _delusional_ , Alex." Maggie shook her head amusingly.

It's moments like these they both cherished. The bickering was a constant part of their relationship. It just proves to show how comfortable they are with each other. Alex always enjoyed the snappy side of Maggie, _especially_ if it was aimed at her. Only because she knew Maggie could never _really_ stay mad at her, _annoyed?_ Maybe, _yes_. But _mad?_ Not a chance.

Alex sighed, scrambling _the god damn_ _confusing as hell_ map like she was some kid who didn't get what she wanted on her birthday. She threw it to the back seat of their rented car and sighed heavily sliding down her seat.

"That map was _useless_ ," she sighed out heavily.

"You didn't think so when _I_ was reading it,"

"Yeah, well you gave yourself the _easy_ part. I mean making countermeasure tests and deconstructing alien blood vessels to examine its info structure is easy-"

"But, reading a map _is_ _not_?" She raised her eyebrow, and smirked a bit.

"Don't judge me." She faced Maggie forebodingly, which only made the darker skinned woman laugh.

" _Nerd_." She mumbled to herself.

Alex couldn't help but smile at that. To her it wasn't an insult; it was _so much more_ than that. It was one of the things Maggie enjoyed about her. Her nerdy-ness. Most people she'd dated _hated_ that about her, they usually thought she was an _obsessed freak_. She wasn't though. She was just significantly smarter than they were, but here, _right now_ , it was no doubt that _Maggie_ was the smarter one out of the two. This was a first for Alex, and _boy_ was it a first she'd like to keep till the end.

She watched the road silently, thinking things over. Despite the mess they've managed to get into at the start of this trip, it all seems to be going smoothly. _For once_ , she's actually proud that she came up with this idea. Things will get better for Maggie _and_ for herself.

She noticed a sigh that said "Tucson" just up ahead of them, and instantly tapped Maggie's shoulder.

" _Look_ , look." She pointed at the sign. "Take that turn, this could be the _only_ town we'll ever see on this road trip. You don't mind spending our 4 days here _do you_?"

"Are you kidding? _Anything_ is better than driving for another 4 hours with Rascal flats insipid voice in the background, and my ass is turning _numb_." Alex rolled her eyes and they both watched as the beautiful shores came into view.

This may not be Phoenix, but something just feels right about it. Alex caught sight of a small sign that said "Moonlight Motels" and ushered Maggie into that direction. Before they knew it, they were parking in a rusty old parking lot, in a small town in the back half of Arizona.

They climbed out of their car. Alex went to get their bags while Maggie left to book them a room. Once she'd managed to remove their entire luggage from their car Maggie showed up springing keys from her pocket and dangling them.

"We're lucky, _Danvers_." She said, squinting her eyes slightly trying to shield it from the burning brightness of the spotlight above them. "Last room available, let's hope it's not some dump."

Alex chuckled as she shut the trunk and picked up some of the bags while Maggie picked up the rest. They walked to their motel room.

* * *

 

" _This is a dump._ " Maggie sighed as she threw her bags to the floor in distress.

Alex took the liberty of actually examining the entirely _too small_ room. She walked to the dresser, brushed her fingers on it, and was surprised that no dust stuck to it. She placed her bags on the bed as she inspected the room more.

Not much was in it. An old antenna T.V., one double sized bed that took up much of the space, a recycled coffee table on one corner, and its plastic chairs against each of its edges. _On top of all that_ the blue wallpapers were halfway off, and Alex could've _sworn_ she saw a cockroach crawling down the shower drains.

" _I mean_ ," she scratched the back of her neck trying to think of an optimistic response. "It's just for four days, _right_?" she chocked out with a nervous laugh.

Maggie crossed her arms, and raised her eyebrows already trying to contemplate how Alex plans on fixing this. Alex smiled nervously considering pouting again. This was _definitely_ not going according to plan, and _just when_ she thought things couldn't get _any worse_. The sound of moans and a squeaking bed echoed around the room. Both their faces scrunched up.

" _Is that-_ "

" _Don't_ even _think_ about finishing that sentence." Alex interjected quickly shivering the picture away. "We're finding a new place _first thing_ tomorrow morning."

" _I am not_ sleeping in this paper box room." Maggie shook her head, walking back and forth the tiny space between the door and the bed.

"Maggie, it's just for _one night_." Alex pleaded as she opened her bags and pulled out a tank top and shorts.

" _Are you crazy?_ " she asked rhetorically. The taller girl rolled her eyes and walked to Maggie's bags pulling out one of her shorts and tanks. She gave it to her. " _You're crazy._ " She said pulling her clothes from Alex's hands.

"Don't be such a drama queen, _Sawyer_. It's just for the night." Alex said as she took her clothes and went to the bathroom. Maggie sighed heavily, and decided to sit on the bed, which was as hard as a rock.

This trip was going to be one _hell_ of a memory. She couldn't believe that she _actually_ got herself into this mess. _Actually_ , she _could_ believe it. It _was_ Alex after all, her _most sacred weakness._ The last time she was ever in a small town was in Blue Springs, Nebraska. _Before_ she'd come out.

She'd forgotten how things worked around here, no Internet, just crappy satellites, and cheesy motel rooms where people have affairs in. Maybe even a single tattoo parlor that's probably on the verge of shutting down because everyone's already got a tattoo. And, the crazy lack of hot water, with a clean shower.

 _But_ , this was for Alex, and _somewhat_ herself. She'd hate to admit it, but the taller girl was right. They _both_ need a break from alien crime fighting, and just have a couple days of fun. Even if it meant sleeping in this dump.

" _It's just for a night._ " She told herself finally accepting the reality of things, until she heard a scream usher from the bathroom. A frantic looking Alex stepped out breathing heavily.

" _Alex!_ " Maggie instantly rushed towards her. "What happened?"

"A-a-a _freaking_ SPIDER almost _bit_ me!" She kept breathing deeply as Maggie stared at her, trying to hold in a laugh. Once, Alex was calm enough she noticed Maggie biting her lips.

 _"Don't do that!_ "

"Do _what?"_ a slight chuckle escaped her lips.

" _That!_ "

"I'm not doing _anything!_ " she tried, she really tried but she just couldn't contain it. She busted out laughing.

Alex tried to strain her anger, but watching Maggie smile, or in this case laugh like a pig, was something that she _just couldn't_ stay mad at. She only ended up joining the shorter girl.

" _Maybe_ , this isn't going to be so bad." Maggie admitted as she caught her breath. "All thanks to you, _Danvers_." This time Alex smiled proudly, and Maggie tilted her head towards her with that earth-shattering smirk before she shook her head and went to change.

As soon as they were settled in bed Maggie faced Alex, who was already halfway asleep and smiled admiringly. She looked _so_ peaceful, _so_ beautiful, _so Alex_.

Her hair sprawled on the pillow with one hand tucked under and another placed on top beside her face. She watched her breath deeply. It _amazed_ her how Alex Danvers could turn a _crappy_ mattress into something _comfortable_. She'll give her pointers for that. She chuckled softly when the taller girl slightly moved and her hair brushed across her face. She pushed it back behind her ears.

"Goodnight, _Danvers_." She whispered not expecting a response, but instead she got a mumbled, " _Go to sleep,_ Sawyer." Maggie chuckled before she whispered again.

" _Okay,_ " she smiled once more before she closed her eyes.

* * *

 

"Here's your order, three stacks of Pancakes with honey syrup, whipped cream, and _a dash_ of powdered sugar." The waitress smiled at Alex, who looked at her breakfast like it was the only thing edible she's had all day, which was a _total_ lie.

They were up and out of that motel before dawn. It didn't make much of difference if they'd stayed longer because _well_ their neighbours weren't _the quietest_ , and once the night got _darker_ , they got _kinkier_. The only thing that actually _saved_ last night for Maggie was the way Alex _subconsciously_ clung to her in those forty-five minutes she was actually asleep.

 _So_ , as soon as they've both had enough they headed for their car and dropped by a gas station. Alex collected a bunch of snacks, which she had the pleasure of devouring while driving and singing along to "Life is a highway" till they found the diner they were at currently.

Maggie chuckled at the way Alex was _hungrily_ cutting through her pancakes and taking mouth-full bites that she _clearly_ enjoyed.

"Easy, _Easy,_ Danvers. Wouldn't want you to choke on me," she giggled as Alex tried to swallow the big piece she shoved in her mouth.

" _Are you sure_ that's _all_ you're having?" Alex pointed to the cup of black coffee Maggie had in her hands and a small cheese croissant on the plate in front of her. The Latin American shrugged looking at her plate.

"Not really hungry, we just had like _four_ bags of chips, Alex." Danvers shook her head cutting a piece from her pancakes again, but this time slightly smaller.

"This is _not acceptable_ , you said you'd eat greasy disgusting diner food on this road trip, and _none_ of what you're having is either _greasy_ , _sugary_ or _fattening. But,_ " she raised her fork with a smirk, moving it to Maggie's mouth. The shorter girl's eyes grew wide as the fork approached her mouth. She shook her head and raised a hand to her lips.

" _Ugh_ , come on Maggie," Again, she shook her head. Alex exhaled deeply.

" _That's_ it, if you're not eating it _willingly_ , I'll have to _force feed_ it to you, and _trust me_ when I say I'm a pro at it. I've force fed Kara several times and I can get you to eat the entire dish in less than _ten minutes_."

Maggie rolled her eyes, and removed her hands from her lips surrendering _once again_ to Alex Danvers, whose face instantly lit up. She fed Maggie the piece of pancake she cut, and to her surprise Maggie actually liked it.

"That's _actually_ not bad." She admitted.

" _See_ ," Alex beamed as she ate another piece. " _Never_ judge a book by its cover." Maggie chuckled as she finished the piece in her mouth, reaching for another one.

 _Alex Danvers_ will be the death of her, _if_ she wasn't dead already. Only Alex could get Maggie to eat an _entire_ fattening, sugary complex food _without_ starting world war two. Maybe they didn't notice it in each other much, but they'd do _anything_ for each other. That was _the most beautiful_ part of their relationship. The fact that they'd do _anything_ for each other, no matter how _big_ or _small_ , just the fact that they exist _solely_ to please each other is _astonishing._

Alex watched Maggie devour the last pieces of the pancake left as she talked about things that didn't make sense, but she listened to it anyway. _This is_ what she came here for, what this _whole trip_ was about. To get Maggie to come out of her shell again, _break_ her walls down. And right now, Alex could _almost_ swear she could see cracks growing from those walls and she'd _never_ been prouder.

* * *

 

After they've had their breakfast for the next two hours they looked for a place they could crash in and _eventually_ found a pretty decent bread and breakfast by the lake.

It was a _leap_ up compared to the _dump_ they spent the night in last night, and the _best part_ about it was their clearly un-paper like walls. In the hour they spent unpacking they haven't encountered any spiders or cockroaches, which for _Alex_ was heaven.

By the time it was four in the afternoon, and Alex's stomach grumbled they decided to branch out and check out the places this small town had to offer.

 _For now_ , they stood in a small grocery store. Maggie was by the cashier placing the too many calorie-filled foods Alex managed to collect in the _five minutes_ they ventured the store as Danvers herself stood by the catalogue wrack, skimming through the available catalogues.

 _In that moment_ , Maggie could've sworn she felt her heart skip a beat. _Something_ about the way she looked in her flannel button up and her country shorts was just _breath taking_. It felt like _years_ since she'd been this carefree. Ever since her last messy break up, she thought she'd _never_ be able to see the sunlight again, but _suddenly_ it all started to change _the minute_ she agreed to this silly road trip, which maybe now that she thought about it wasn't _so silly_ after all.

She knew she turned down Alex before, _but_ that was because she had _just_ come to terms with whom she was, and she needed time to _fully_ accept it before she jumped into a relationship. That all seems like _ages ago_ now. What if she was _too late_? Alex has had a couple girlfriends since then. What if what she'd felt for her was just a regular _crush_?

"Ma'am?" The cashier broke her train of thoughts. She looked at him and shook her head quickly.

" _Sorry_ ," she mumbled nervously. Her cheeks turned slightly red. Was she just thinking about Alex _in that way?_ "How much?"

"Ten dollars and twenty cents." He replied with a soft smile and she paid him the amount required, and as if _on queue_ a goofy smiling Alex approached her with a carnival flyer.

"We are _so_ going to this!" she said excitedly.

" _Before_ or _after_ you devour all this junk food you just bought?"

" _Psht_ , Maggie _everyone_ knows the carnival has food that's to _die_ for." She picked up some of the bags helping Maggie carry them to their car.

"These babes are for tomorrow, or the day we decide to just stay in the B&B." Maggie shook her head chuckling taking the drivers seat as Alex took the passengers side.

"I _swear_ sometimes I feel like you're a seventeen year old stuck inside a twenty-six year olds body."

"What can I say? I like to imagine that I can live forever." Alex smirked. Maggie stared at her, and for the first time since she broke up with her last girlfriend her stomach did a flip that she believed it would _never_ do again. She _instantly_ stared away hoping Alex didn't catch it. She cleared her throat and started the car.

"Think you can handle the map this time?" Maggie asked with a smirk. Alex chuckled.

" _Totally_." She smiled. Maggie watched her struggled opening the map with that freaking cute scrunched up forehead lines, and adorable dopey eyes.

 _Yes_ , Alex will be the death of her.

* * *

 

" _Ah!_ This is _so cool,_ " Alex squealed. _Finally_ , after getting lost for nearly _thirty minutes_ they stood in front of the _very_ pleasant looking carnival.

Maggie will have to admit this did look _"so cool,"_ as Alex liked to put it. And, just like Alex Danvers seventeen-year-old counter part, she grabbed Maggie's wrist and pulled her into the tickets line.

The carnival was _big_ , larger than either of them expected for a small town festival. There was pretty much _everything_. The first thing Alex forced Maggie into was the bumping car. Even though Alex _deliberately_ tried to bump her almost the _entire time_ , it was _the most fun_ car chase she'd had in years.

They didn't miss a thing; they've ridden _almost_ every ride, even the children's carousel. Maggie would never confess this, but it was pretty darn funny watching Alex turn into _a full on teenager_.

 _But,_ the best part was watching Alex throw up after having one _too many corn dogs_. Maggie enjoyed gloating in her face, _even_ if it reeked with the smell of vomit. She just loved being able to prove Alex right and telling her _"I told you so."_

Things were going well for the both of them; Alex _loved_ taking Maggie to different rides. She watched every single expression she did, she also didn't miss the times she felt Maggie's hands _crush_ her arms on the roller coaster. She enjoyed the fact that holding her made her feel _safe._

At the moment they stood by one of the prize games. It was Maggie's turn to throw the ball and hit the target.

" _Woho!_ Give it your best shot, Megs." Alex cheered her on, cupping her hands around her mouth as if trying to scream louder than the carnival noise. Maggie couldn't help but giggle. She threw the ball _almost_ hitting the target, but missing by merely four inches.

 _"What!"_ She retorted pissed, this was the 6th time she'd hit _the exact_ same spot. Maybe she'll never get that two feet tall teddy bear. Not at this rate at least.

 _"Better luck next time."_ Alex giggled, shoving her shoulder.

"That is _so_ not fair." She wined causing Alex to laugh harder. Maggie pinched her.

 _"Hey!"_ she pouted, and the shorter girl rolled her eyes.

"I _really_ wanted that Teddy bear," She wined again.

Something hit Alex in that moment, Maggie was just _too adorable_ , she rarely ever showed her childish side, and Alex was _entirely too proud_ at getting her to expose it to her. She was going to win her that Teddy bear even if it meant going through _hell and back._

Because Maggie was a woman who deserved _everything,_ and if a stuffed teddy bear would do the trick for now, she'd _willingly_ sacrifice all her money for it.

It was her turn. _The last ball left._ She had to win this for her. She rubbed the ball with her hands, kissed it, closed her eyes _and prayed_ to win. She opened her eyes, and as if the Gods heard her request, she hit the target.

Her mouth flew open, for a while it stayed open. _She hit it!_ Maggie squealed with excitement and subconsciously climbed on her tiptoes to kiss her cheek. The employee got the teddy bear down and handed it to Maggie smiling.

If Alex wasn't already floating in her dream world, she _definitely_ did now. She never thought anything would top _that one time_ she kissed Maggie, _but this?_ _This_ definitely topped it. It didn't just top it. It climbed freaking Mount Everest.

It was like she _couldn't believe_ it just happened. Her fingers automatically brushed across the space Maggie's lips touched, and _my God_ did it cause a storm of butterflies to rush into her stomach. Her breath got caught up somewhere. For a couple of seconds she felt like she _couldn't breath._ Hope just sparked _a whole lot_ in her world; she didn't mind that it did either.

Because for the longest time she can remember, she'd kept her feelings for Maggie _hidden_ , tried to date other women, even tried to ignore her, but she couldn't do it. It was beyond her will power. _Maggie_ was beyond her will power. _She was hopelessly in love with this girl._ Has been since the moment she'd realized her sexuality.

Keeping it locked up just made it _all the more real_. It just keeps growing _and growing._ She can't stop it. _Loving_ Maggie was _killing_ her and keeping her alive _all_ at the same time.

 _She_ was the reason her heart raced every time she walked into a room and she was there, but she was _also_ the reason her throat crippled whenever she saw her looking at someone else the way she looks at her.

"OH MY GOD, _Alex_ you're the best!" She squealed again, slightly jumping up and down.

The taller girl took a deep breath, and put on a smile, pushing her feelings back down. _No,_ she can't put herself out there _again._ Maggie made it clear she didn't feel what she felt; she wasn't going to ruin things again. No, this trip isn't _about her_ , or _her feelings_. It's about _Maggie,_ and _making her happy_. So she pushed her feelings aside and smiled like she _meant it._

"Now that you have your childhood friend, what do you say we get on the Ferris wheel before they close down the carnival?" Alex grinned as Maggie tried to carry the Teddy bear. If it were just a few inches longer it'd be just as tall as she was, and _that_ was _so darn cute._

 _"F-Ferris wheel?"_ Maggie stuttered. Alex's eyebrows scrunched, Maggie _never_ stuttered.

"Do we _really_ have to go to that?" She asked again with a slight nervous chuckle, finally settling on a way to hold the large teddy bear.

" _Yes!_ Why not? Ferris wheels are _the best_ _rides_ in _any_ carnival." Alex said blindly, but Maggie still had a nervous look on her face

She bit her lip, looking at Alex in a pleading way. The taller girl gave her an expectant look as she crossed her arms waiting for an explanation. Instead of an explanation though, she got a sigh and a strangled " _Okay,"_ which she didn't brush off.

 _The minute_ they were seated in the small cabin. Alex grinned _ravishingly_ while Maggie stared outside, tapping her feet against the floor. Alex chuckled and shook her head.

" _Okay,_ confession time," she started. Maggie looked at her confused. "Why do you hate Ferris wheels _so much?_ "

 _"I don't hate them."_ She retorted back along with a sarcastic chuckle.

Alex raised her eyebrows. Maggie looked away shaking her head, but stopping once she noticed how high they've gotten. Her breath caught in her throat as she absentmindedly gripped Alex's arm and glued closer to her.

Alex's own heart beating rapidly, she took in a deep breath, hoping that it wasn't _too_ noticeable. She focused on Maggie, _really_ focused. She noticed the shorter girl stuffing herself closer to her as they got higher. She was so glued to her it was like they were one. _Then it suddenly clicked for Alex._

"Are you _afraid_ of heights?" She asked unbelievably. Maggie's cheek burnt bright red they basically had their _own_ flames.

" _No._ " she denied, which only made Alex confirm her theory.

"What happened?"

" _I'm not afraid!"_ she contradicted again.

_"Really?"_

_"Yes!"_ She almost yelled this time, so Alex decided to test her theory.

She pushed herself slightly away from Maggie, and reached her hand out the tiny space that was open. Maggie instantly grabbed Alex's hand pulling her nearly on her lap.

"Are you _freaking crazy?"_ This time she yelled, and stared at Alex with piercing furious eyes. The taller girl just laughed hysterically.

"You're such a _terrible liar_ ," she chocked out. Maggie hit her arm in both a playful and rough manner. Alex only snickered harder, causing Maggie to roll her eyes, and eventually giggle along.

 _"Fine!"_ she admitted, once the laughter evaporated.

She took a profound sigh, and played with her fingers, as she got ready to unravel her story. A story she'd kept hidden from prying eyes for _so many years_. Now, she was easily pouring her heart out to Alex, the person whom she _could not_ get enough of, and at the same time wanted to choke her to death because of how _annoyingly easy_ she was for her to read.

"When I was six years old my parents took me to this fair my home town used to make every year," she started, and Alex listened intently like it was the only important thing this world had to offer.

"For a while, I was having _the best time_ of my life. Riding ride _after ride_ , eating cotton candy like it was _the last day on Earth_. It was just like a dream, _you know?_ " she looked at Alex, who nodded appreciatively, silently telling her to go on.

"All throughout the time we were there, I had my favorite giraffe stuffed animal. I named her _fluffy_." She chuckled at the memory of the name.

" _Fluffy?_ " Alex sniggered. "That's very _original._ " She joked. Maggie rolled her eyes, and bumped her shoulder.

"Give me a break. _I was six._ " She defended herself.

Alex just kept smiling. She loved it whenever she told her one of her childhood stories. She cherished them like they were _the rarest_ kinds of diamonds in _the entire universe_. Too bad Maggie was so oblivious to it. Oh, how she would've _treasured it._

" _Anyway,_ by the end of the night, my dad decided to take us to the Ferris wheel. I was _so excited_ to get on it, and when we finally did, my _nosey ass_ self thought it would be cool if Fluffy could stick his head out the window, like he was some dog at the back of our Ford."

She shook her head chuckling. Alex's beam never ceased to exist from her face. If she didn't think Maggie was the most adorable person in the world _before_ , she _definitely_ did now.

"Before I know it, Fluffy tumbled from my hands and fell straight into a cotton candy machine." She shook her head at the memory, her cheeks so deeply red. " _Needless to say_ , that was the last day Fluffy lived." She took a deep sigh. "Ever since then, I _just_ didn't like Ferris wheels, or heights for that matter."

" _Well,_ if it makes you feel any better _now,_ " she started as she brushed her hands against Maggie's.

The Latin American looked at their hands and felt a pulse shudder through her chest when Alex intertwined their fingers together. She looked up again only to meet Alex's _drop dead gorgeous_ brown eyes starring lovingly at her.

" _You have me_ , and I'll _always_ protect you and your Fluffy." as soon as those words left Alex's mouth Maggie _quivered_ internally.

Was Alex _always_ this intensely beautiful? Was she _always_ _this considerate?_ Did she _always care this much?_ If she did _then,_ how could she have _missed it_ all these months?

The way Alex was somehow _always around_ when she needed a friend, or a shoulder to cry on, or a partner in crime. _Alex was always there._ How could she have _missed it?_ How could she have been _so blind?_

She gulped thinking about how many times Alex was her saviour when she was _so close_ to death. How many times she let herself be her punching bag, _just because_ she was angry at something, or the times she was always checking up on her to make sure she _was okay_. The way she never _pressured_ her into anything. _Accepted everything_.

_How. Could. I. Have. Missed. It?_

She asked herself again, over _and over_ , and _suddenly_ the Alex she grew to love as a friend was _so much more than just a friend._ She was _everything…_

 _"Look,"_ she heard Alex whisper in the midst of her thoughts. The taller girl stared admiringly at the ground bellow her. Maggie peeked for just a second then shut her eyes instantly, sticking herself closer to Alex who chuckled.

Maggie's heart beat faster; she could feel the vibrations of Alex's slight giggle from how close they were. If only she could feel how fast Alex's heart was beating. _If only she knew how Alex truly felt._

"Open your eyes, Megs," she said softly as she rested her other hand on top of the one that was crushing her. "You're going to miss it."

Maggie took a deep shuddered breath before she finally opened her eyes. _Boy,_ was it a view that they laid on. The towns lights twinkling like tiny stars, the muffled voices of screams from the carnival rides, the dark sky's breath-taking shade of blue. _It was so gorgeous._

 _"Wow,"_ she exhaled. For the first time in what felt like forever Maggie was not afraid of heights, _but she enjoyed it._ "It's- it's," she struggled to find the words. " _Wow,_ " she breathed out again.

"Still not as beautiful as you are." Alex whispered against Maggie's ear.

Now, _that_ definitely made her squirm in _the best possible_ _way_. She swallowed deeply and turned her attention from the outstanding view to _the outstanding Alex Danvers_ , who was just inches away from her. Smiling that smile that could cure cancer, _and for a second. Just a second_ , Maggie felt herself leaning in. Only to be stopped by the sound of fireworks.

They both got startled, and jolted against each other. However, as soon as they're heartbeats calmed down, and they figured out that it was fireworks. They started laughing hysterically at each other.

This trip was _absolutely, positively_ what they both needed.

* * *

 

" _Thank you_ , Alex." Maggie mumbled as the taller girl crawled into bed. Alex smiled lovingly, like she always did. "I really had fun tonight." She admitted her eyes slowly drifting off.

" _Me too."_ She whispered, brushing back a few strands of hair that fell on Maggie's face.

She smiled at Alex's warm touch, and just like that from a mumbling sleepy head to a beautiful sleeping princess _in a Nano second._ Alex pushed herself up slightly, and kissed her forehead softly whispering.

 _"I love you,_ " she brushed at her hair again. "Always _have_ , always _will._ "

She was content on watching her sleep for the rest of the night, screw her needs for sleep, _this was Maggie._ She would gladly stay up _all night_ just to watch her nap. It was so much _easier_ to confess what she truly felt, to just _let go_ and _let loose_ when Maggie was asleep. She'd done it so many times before, it became a regular thing. It was her therapeutic way of letting her feelings out.

Little did she know that somewhere in Maggie's dreams were the shorter girls confessions.

She lay back down, resting her head on her pillow. She drifted off watching Maggie's chest heave, and her sweet soft smile linger on her lips.

_Such a shame how blinded by love they both were._

* * *

 

"Maggie, where are we going?" Alex tired again. It was the third time she'd asked since they got in the car.

While Alex was in the shower, Maggie had planned out _their entire day_. She told Alex that it was her turn to pick what to do. Alex being _Alex,_ she agreed to give Maggie the day to plan out what she thinks they should do, but ever since they'd set those rules, _the suspense_ was killing her.

She'd asked about the plans all throughout breakfast, which Maggie _expertly_ ignored; she even got through _that damn cute_ puppy dogface Alex liked to use as a weapon. Maggie was proud of herself for that.

"If you _just_ stopped asking, maybe we'd get there and _you'll see._ "

"We've been driving for 2 hours now, Megs." She wined.

" _It's worth it._ Trust me." she turned her attention towards Alex, who huffed in her seat. Maggie chuckled paying attention to the road again. She took a final right turn before pulling over.

"Here we are," she said with a bright smile.

Alex looked out the window, and saw a sign that said "Angels Among Us Pet Rescue." Maggie waited for a response. Alex's eyes grew slightly wide as an anxious chuckle left her lips. That was not the response she was expecting.

"An animal shelter?" she questioned timidly. Maggie squinted her eyes. Her smile faltered. Did Alex hate animals?

"A puppy dog shelter, _yeah."_ She confirmed, which only made Alex laugh even more nervously.

"I didn't know you liked puppies," she coyly said.

" _Who doesn't?"_ she asked rhetorically, as Alex took a deep breath a slight laugh still lingering in the background. Maggie got skeptical; did Alex have something against puppies? _She must_ _have_ something against puppies.

"Alex if you're not okay with this we-," Alex shook her head cutting her off, smiling way to broadly for it to be a _real_ smile.

" _No_ , no, _no_. We drove _2 hours_ for this, and _besides_ this road trip is _for you,_ we should do what _you want_." Maggie batted an eyebrow, starring at her skeptically.

"Alex, _are you sure?"_

 _"Yes,"_ she answered way too quickly. "I'm positive," she opened her car door and got out, trying to keep a smile on her lips. _"See,_ totally fine." She pointed at herself.

Maggie shrugged; although she knew something was fishy it was not her place to push Alex to say what was bothering her. When the time was right she'd tell her. Just like how she'd decided that when the time was right, she'd confess her feelings.

As she was planning out the day while Alex kept the shower occupied. She'd gotten a few moments for herself, and she managed to think over _everything_ she felt last night. She realised that she _was absolutely, completely, definitely_ in love with _Alex Danvers_ , and she was going to tell her that. _Soon._ How soon though? _That was the question._

They entered the shelter with two _completely different_ expressions. Maggie's face broke into a full on grin the second she stepped foot in to the household, while Alex rubbed up and down her arms anxiously looking left and right, keeping an eye on _any_ puppies that approached their way.

 _So far_ she was safe. She walked significantly slower than Maggie did, and kept her distance when a little Chihuahua ran to a squatting Maggie who had her arms wide open. He jumped right into her arms as soon as she called for it. She giggled, as he licked all over her face. She tried to dodge it but couldn't.

Alex enjoyed watching the view before her. Her lips took their own course of action, and it smiled _longingly_. She looked happy, _so happy_. It hit Alex right in the feels. She felt her heart fall down to her stomach, just _watching_ Maggie's smile spread all across her face was like watching _heaven unfold on Earth._ She found herself holding back a breath when the shorter girl approached her with the little puppy in her hands.

 _"What are you doing?"_ She asked distrustfully as she absentmindedly took a few steps back. Maggie's grin twisted in to a full on smirk.

" _Don't tell me you're afraid_ of puppies, _Danvers?_ " she question accusingly. Alex snickered mockingly.

 _"Me?_ " she pointed at herself wide eyed. _"Afraid?"_ she laughed again. _"No."_ she shook her head. _"Psht,_ _I'm not afraid of that."_ She pointed at the dog. Maggie's eyebrow almost permanently raised as she watched Alex _obviously_ ramble on.

 _"Okay,"_ she agreed unconvincingly.

" _Maggie,_ I'm not afraid." She chuckled out again, as if trying to make a point, but then she felt something crawl beside her leg.

She looked down to find a little German shepherd sniffing her foot. She instantly started to shake her foot trying to get the dog to back away.

 _"Shoo,"_ she repeated over _and over,_ "Go over there," she said with a childlike voice.

Maggie couldn't help but laugh, watching Alex struggle was _the most_ adorable thing on the planet. She wouldn't mind spending the rest of the day, _like this_. Just watching Alex try to dodge every dog that came up to her. She decided it was enough when, Alex's forehead started to crinkle that meant she was getting mad.

So, she took it upon herself to help the taller girl out. She bent towards the little German shepherd and started patting its hair.

" _Awe,_ she likes you." Maggie smiled looking up at Alex who had her arms tightly wrapped around herself. " _She's so cute._ " She said when she turned to it again. Alex rolled her eyes and started to back away.

"Yeah, _for now._ " She mumbled. Maggie ignored it and rolled her eyes.

 _Obviously,_ Danvers had something against dogs. She placed the Chihuahua down, and started playing with the two puppies that still tried to reach out to Alex. It got to the point where one of them started to chew slightly on her shoelace.

" _Hey,_ No! _Stop it!_ " She began to almost yell. Maggie couldn't help but laugh. "This is not funny, _Sawyer!_ Get it _away_ _from me!"_ she actually began to yell at this point, causing an old man that looked like he worked there to get over to them.

The old man chuckled, as did Maggie, each one of them picking a dog up.

" _Relax,_ they don't bite." He said politely.

" _Yeah,_ tell that to my shoes." Maggie rolled her eyes.

"I _can't believe_ you're afraid of Puppies."

" _Says the girl_ who's afraid of Ferris wheels,"

"Oh come on Alex, _puppies are harmless,_ "

"Maybe _to you,_ but not to me." she retorted again. Maggie rolled her eyes again.

"You two aren't from around town are you?" The old man chuckled.

" _That obvious?_ " Maggie asked with a smile as she still played with the dog in her hands. The old man chuckled.

" _Well,_ most town folks are not afraid of the dogs." He eyed Alex with a funny look. Alex just crossed her arms.

"I had bad experiences with dogs, _okay?"_ She snapped, Maggie held her hand and looked apologetically at the older man.

"Sorry for her snappy-ness, we just got off a _two hour drive_." She eyed Alex shamelessly. Alex just kept looking at anything but her eyes, her cheeks already burning with embarrassment.

"Oh, don't worry about it. _Please_ ," he pointed towards a small gateway that let you enter the dogs play area. "Please, come on in." Maggie smiled brightly at the gesture then turned to look at Alex who looked like she was going to pull a gun out of her shorts pocket.

" _Behave."_ Maggie whispered to her. The taller girl rolled her eyes.

"Yes, _mom."_ She retorted back, which only resulted in Maggie dragging her into the dogs play area.

* * *

 

It's been a few hours since they'd got to the shelter, yet Maggie wasn't _the least bit_ tired. Alex _however,_ was _absolutely drained out_ from trying to avoid the little monsters. Maggie teased her most of the time.

 _Eventually,_ Alex had confessed that when she was younger a dog bit her nose till it bled and broke, which resulted in her current phobia. After finally explaining to Maggie the reason behind why she was scared of them, the shorter girl stopped with the teasing.

 _Right now,_ Alex sat by the small coffee stand the shelter kept in one corner. She watched Maggie _so delicately_ , _calculated_ every move she made. She was playing with the little puppies at the moment. Tickling their stomachs as a few climbed her back, and rolled around her. She sighed heavily when she noticed that all this was doing _was making her fall even harder_ for a girl she thought _she couldn't have_. She pulled her eyes away for a minute to sip her drink.

"Your girlfriend's pretty good with them," The old man, whose name happens to be Henry, said as he approached Alex. She chocked on her drink the second she heard the word _girlfriend._

" _We're not,_ " she shook her head, " _she's not_ ," she cut herself of nervously again. She laughed cynically, and finally settled on what to say. "We're _just friends._ " Henry didn't look like he believed it, he smirked patting Alex's back.

"I've been there, kid." He said, Alex looked at him skeptically.

" _What do you mean?"_ she asked, which only caused him to chuckle.

"My wife and I were " _just friends"_ for years before we actually got married. You have _no idea_ how many times she rejected me, before she said yes." Alex smiled for him. It's nice to know that _some_ relationships work out.

"How'd you get her to say yes?"

"I just never gave up," He shrugged, and then looked at Alex who _unintentionally_ found herself starring at the _too beautiful Maggie_ , smiling goofily. Henry chuckled and placed a hand on Alex's shoulder.

"Here's some advice, _kid._ " He began and waited till Alex looked at him. "If you _want it_ , go _get it_ and _don't you dare_ let anything hold you back." He offered her a small smile before he got back to work.

Once again, Alex found herself starring at the too beautiful _Maggie Sawyer_ , and her feelings have never been stronger than they were now.

* * *

 

They'd stopped by a gas station on their way back to the B&B. Maggie went to the little shop by the station to get some snacks, while Alex refilled the car with gas.

She currently sat inside the car, her seat pushed back slightly as she flipped through a catalogue, a pen in her mouth as she flicked through the pages. They had a day left before the last and they needed an idea of what they could do. _So,_ Alex took it upon herself to skim through as many catalogues as she could.

She found a couple of interesting things they could do, but nothing _too special_. Since it was going to be the last day she wanted to do something _really outstanding._ Preferably something that would take Maggie's breath away, and just as she thought she might have found something she heard a slight knock against her window. She looked out and smiled when it was Maggie grinning _helplessly._

"Come on out, Danvers. I got you something." She said loud enough for Alex to hear. The taller girl shook her head and got out.

"I swear Maggie if it's a puppy, I will kill-," she cut herself short when she reached the trunk of their car.

" _Tada!_ " Maggie smiled broadly. In the trunk was a black acoustic guitar that looked like it was worth more than _100 bucks_. Alex's mouth was half open. The last time she owned a guitar was before Kara joined their family, and she only ever mentioned her musical dreams to one person. _Maggie_.

 _"I mean,_ it's a second hand one but _I just_ saw it and thought of you, and this is also my way of saying _I'm proud of you_ , for facing your fears today," she explained with a grin.

"Maggie-,"

" _I know_ what you're going to say," she waved her off. "That I shouldn't have done this, or that this trip is about me and not you, but _honestly Alex_ , you've done so much for me in these past 2 days and _I owe big_ ," she smiled looking at Alex. " _Bigger that this even,_ but I guess it's a start."

"You don't owe me _anything,"_ she whispered out, Maggie laughed softly.

"That's where you're wrong, Danvers." She said starting to walk to the passengers seat. "I owe you _everything._ " She grinned, her dimples drilling holes in her cheeks.

Alex stared at the guitar again. Her breath got hitched somewhere in her throat because _honestly_ , how much more perfect can this woman get.

"Come on, Danvers." She gestured for Alex to shut the trunk and climb the car. " _Let's go,_ so we can actually hear you try it, and watch a movie _or something_." Alex chuckled closing the trunk climbing into the car.

"Maybe we can get some take out too."

" _Take out?"_ Alex starred surprisingly at Maggie. "Who are you, and what have you done to Maggie Sawyer?" she asked sarcastically. Maggie shoved her shoulder, giggling slightly.

" _Just drive,_ Danvers. Before I change my mind."

"You got it, _princess_."

* * *

 

They'd managed to get their take out and watch two romantic comedies by the time the sun set. Alex couldn't stop thinking about what Henry had told her. She _wanted_ Maggie, _so badly_. More than she had _ever_ before, and it was eating her up.

 _Every waking hour,_ she thought of her. Whenever they were apart, she couldn't help but go through _time and space to be with her._ When she was sad, _her heart broke_. When she was happy, _her heart wouldn't stop beating rapidly._ This girl drove her _insane. Maggie_ drove her insane, and _boy did she like the insanity._

She played a soft tune with her new guitar; Maggie took a seat on the bed next to her. Alex stopped and smiled at her, Maggie returned the smile. Then Alex went back to playing that soft tune, and once she was done Maggie stared at her _amazed._

"You never told me why you stopped playing," she stated softly, Alex sighed deeply. It's been years since she'd thought about her music.

"I don't know, _I guess_ I just drifted away from it," She breathed out. Maggie watched he intently. She waited for more of an explanation, which she got _easily._

"For a while, music was everything to me. I mean I would practice over _and over, every single day_ ,"

"What happened?" she tilted her head the way she normally did.

" _Kara came,_ you know, and I felt like she was getting _all the attention,_ and my music was becoming a burden. I guess I didn't want my parents to choose between _me and my music_ or _Kara_. _So_ , I sold my guitar and decided to settle for being the best sister I could be. _At the time_ that's what was important," she exhaled deeply. Maggie brushed some of Alex's hair behind her ear, and waited till she looked at her.

"You're important too, _Alex_." She whispered. Alex smiled softly causing Maggie's smile to grow bigger. "And, I would never think that your music could be a burden." She promised her, and then kissed her forehead before she got up.

"I'll go shower, you can find us another movie to watch by the time I get out," she said softly. Alex nodded watching her disappear into the bathroom. She heard the shower turn on and sighed heavily.

What was she doing? _Waiting?_ What was she waiting for? How long will she keep these feelings locked up, _till it's too late?_ It's not like her feelings are getting any weaker. _If anything,_ they're getting stronger by the second.

It's like all of a sudden, her brain rebooted back to the moment they first met. The moment they became friends. The moment she kissed her. The moment she got rejected. The moment Maggie did everything and anything to win her friendship back. The moment she did win it back. The moment she started to hide her feelings. The moment she lied to her about being okay with seeing her with others. The moment Maggie cried in her arms because her dumb girlfriend dumped her. The moment this road trip began, and everything that happened since then.

 _God Damn it, Alex Danvers_. What the fuck are you doing? There's a beautiful goddess in the shower of your motel room. _A goddess you're in love with_. A girl you care _so much about_. A girl you want _so badly._ Why are you straining yourself? _You want her. Go get her_.

She yelled at herself, and suddenly a wave of courage hit her. She opened the bathroom door without knocking or even asking she barged in. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw Maggie just taking of her pants.

 _"Alex?"_ she questioned. Alex just stared at her.

 _My god she's so beautiful,_ just _so beautiful_. She whispered to herself. Taking a few steps closer to her. Maggie's heart began to race, Alex eye's locked with Maggie's before they drifted to her lips then back to her eyes, and before Maggie could even drink up the lustful look Alex held she felt hands slip against her cheeks.

Alex pulled her into a _desperate, longing_ kiss that they both needed _so badly_ , and was _definitely_ _long over do_. The feeling of their lips pressed against each other made them both _lightweights_. Alex couldn't keep her balance; she pushed Maggie into the shower. The shorter girls back crashed against the wall.

The shower water falling on them like rain, and at _this very moment_ neither of them cared that their clothes were getting wet. Their lips moved against each other _so expertly_. You'd think they'd done this so many times before. Alex promised herself to only let go when she was out of breath. If this was the last time she'd be able to kiss her then she'll take _every minute she can get._

 _Little did she know_ that Maggie's heart was ready to burst out her chest from _how good_ it felt. Her hands rushed to grab Alex's hands that were still against her cheeks. Her hands were _so warm,_ her lips _so soft._

She was like _a drug_ , because to Maggie this was something she could get used to. _Something she couldn't live without._ For Alex though, _she was already addicted._ The way their lips fit _so perfectly_ against each other. It was like they were _made for each other._

Alex _finally_ let go when her body screamed for oxygen. She kept her eyes closed. She just wanted to live in this moment _forever_. Maggie's eye's opened slowly to the view of Alex's heaving chest. They were both so wet, but it didn't matter.

 _"Alex…"_ Maggie whispered, the taller girl instantly thought of the worst. She instantly remembered the first time she'd kissed her. The first time she got rejected. She let go of Maggie's face and stared at her.

"Tell me you have no feelings for me," she whispered, tears already building in her eyes. If she was going to get rejected again, she needed verbal conformation to _never_ do this again.

" _Tell me_ you want me to stop," she breathed out again. "Tell me to stop, _and I will. I'll stop_ with the kissing you, a-a-and staring at you like you're the only thing I see, _I'll stop_ watching you sleep, _I'll stop_ texting you at 3 in the morning, _I'll stop_ taking you to _crazy insane_ road trips and taking you on Ferris wheels, and making you eat greasy food that you hate. _Just tell me to stop."_ She whispered her last words.

"And, I promise _I'll stop trying._ "

Her tear fell as she waited for an answer. Her heart was already down to her stomach. It felt like she was _suffocating_ waiting for an answer. It was suffocating her. Thirty seconds passed with Maggie starring at her _speechlessly_. To Alex it felt like an _eternity._

Maybe she had to accept Maggie didn't feel the same way she did. She sighed heavily and bit her lip, trying to keep her tears in check. She thought maybe the silence was her answer. She didn't want her. Just as she deemed it was time for her to leave, Maggie grabbed Alex's wrist and pulled her back wrapping her arms around her neck.

" _I didn't tell you to stop._ " She whispered with a smile. Alex's heart literally skipped a beat, _no_ , it skipped a thousand beats. A strangled chuckled escaped her lips before she felt Maggie's lips crash against hers.

She'd wanted this for as long as she can remember. It felt like it was a dream. For a second Alex thought it was a _dream_ , so she bit down on Maggie's bottom lip, and when she got a whimper form the shorter girl. _She was sure this was not a dream._ This was _real_. Maggie Sawyer was _really_ kissing her, under the shower of a beaten up B &B, in Tucson, Arizona, at 4 am.

The second they pulled away. Alex rested her forehead on top of Maggie's whose smile was glowing like _never_ before. Maggie's fingers crawled deeper into Alex's hair holding her in place.

" _I love you,_ " Alex whispered, for the first time they were _both_ conscious.

Maggie bit her lip and sniffled. She wasn't quiet yet ready to say it, but Alex knew it, she didn't mind it, as long as she says it back _one day_ , she can take as long as she needs, and Maggie knew it wouldn't be long till she said it back.

She'd hate to admit it, but Alex Danvers was right. This road trip was what they _both needed_ , because from that day _everything changed_ for them. They were no longer friends, they never were friends, but they were _lovers_ lost in each other all along.


End file.
